paswgocfandomcom-20200213-history
Singlet Revelation
Singlet Revelation is an angel booted from Heaven for being too filled with wrath. She has spent most of her time on Earth fighting ghosts for heaven coins. She earned enough to go back a while ago but she is still too angry for Heaven to let her back in. She does find some joy in beating the shit out of ghosts though. Appearance Singlet is a young woman with very notable, short, blue hair. She has slanted purple eyes, fair skin and wears purple nail polish. She wears a white singlet top with a pale pink bra visibly showing underneath. She has tight, worn denim jeans that ride low on her hips, held up with a thin, pink belt. She also has purple, knee-height, heeled boots which lace up the front. Her singlet transforms into a gauntlet ("Tank") when wrapped around her hand. Like all angel weapons, it is white with a cyan outline (appearing to glow?). It is a large, chunky styled gauntlet with cyan hearts across where the knuckles should be. Human Life Singlet remembers none of her human life, which leads to her anger as an angel. She started as a try-hard goth girl in her teenage years, which lead to her bizarre choice of hair colour in her "later years". Truth is, she only made it to 20 years old and still lived with her parent with no job or apparent life. She was extremely depressed in those years and found it extremely difficult to interact with and befriend people. After another failed attempt at socialising, she was mugged and stabbed in an alleyway. Luckily (?) for her, she was sent to heaven with no recollection of anything. Angel life Singlet Revelation is her angel name, given to her at the gates of Heaven. Her new life up there was short-lived. After attempting to figure out who she was, she was driven to frustration and kept getting into fights. She was sent to Earth for her violent behaviour. The only way to return was to earn Heaven coins, dropped by evil spirits which she must combat in order to earn anything. This wasn't exactly a problem for her. She lives in a run-down, cheap apartment in an urban part of Daten City, unwittingly close to her home town. Current Singlet lives in a run-down, cheap apartment in an urban part of Daten City. She spends her free-time going to libraries and speaking with people who might know who her human self was. However most of the time she fights ghosts. She is "friends" with a human girl named Bikini who admires Singlet like an icon. She often follows her around and solves problems that Singlet cannot punch her way out of. This is pretty often. Singlet often sees her as a nuisance, though she does grow to like her. Singlet also has a jealous, angelic rival (Miniskirt), who tries to hinder her progress often. This is an issue Singlet CAN punch her way out of. Mini is just jealous of Singlet and so doesn't ever actually try very hard to hinder her, just enough to be annoying and or noticed. She has a major crush on Singlet, but Singlet is too blunt to notice. Singlet has enough Heaven coins to return to Heaven but hasn't bothered, considering she seems to be having a blast on Earth.Category:Angels